


丁丁的大小很重要吗？

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Stark生存手册第一条：在公主殿下使用Stark一词时，拉响红色警报。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	丁丁的大小很重要吗？

Stark生存手册第一条：在公主殿下使用Stark一词时，拉响红色警报；（备注：脸色阴沉的Anthony是蓝色警报。）  
完美地转身微笑，假装镇定也是警报的一部分，“怎么了，殿下？”  
“中庭人有没有一种疾病……”Loki的手在空白处比划了一个圈，提供了一个信息，可惜，Stark对模糊不清信息的接受率为百分之零。  
“什么疾病？”平静提问，附带一个快速而转瞬即逝的微笑。  
“一种男性独有的，”公主殿下又画了那个圈，“生殖器方面的疾病。”  
“呃，你是说阳痿？”为什么这个词要如此委婉的表述？  
“不，是尺寸方面，”Loki略微停顿，又补充道，“我是指你。”  
“我？”Stark知道自己比不上公主的哥哥Thor，也没指望比得过超级士兵Steve Rogers，但是，疾病？他知道，自己只是正常尺寸略大一号，还是说，现在非巨无霸尺寸就算小了？  
Loki看起来很犹豫，他很少有这种表情，“为什么你比我见过的每一个凡人……都要小？”  
好吧，看起来公主殿下又出去觅食了。毕竟，Stark从未指望过关住一只猫咪。“求你了，殿下，不要告诉我是Strange.”  
上次从欧洲回来，Stark回家看到的第一幕：Strange和他的公主在他的床上（他的床上！）亲热。  
“不，是另一个世界的凡人。”谢天谢地！要知道Stark不是旅店老板。  
“我可以问一下他的名字吗？”顺嘴一问，Stark根本不关心。  
“不可以，但他的姓氏是由H开头的。”


End file.
